Music
by hellyeahsasusaku
Summary: The last thing that went through his mind was "I can't play my music without you." She had already lost her breath by then.


**Just a little idea I got when I was randomly scribbling. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Music**

Sequences of high pitched musical notes echoed throughout the orchestra hall. Aristocrats with their lavishly customized white dresses and black tuxedos occupied the thousands of red-cushioned seats, each of them paying their utmost attention to the pianist on stage. The title of the performance for that night was 'Contradicting Intervention'. The mysteriously dark yet captivating piece of art was the latest invention of Sasuke Uchiha, a young composer with the full potential of rising on top of the music world. He pressed the keyboards swiftly and so sure of himself with is black hair gleaming under the spotlight. The beautiful sounds he was making flooded the entire hall and the magic of the sound drew everyone's curiosity towards the man on the stage. Not long after that, he raised his fingers from the keyboards as to signify the ending of his performance. He politely bowed to the audience and left the large stage.

"You did well!" a soft voice greeted him as soon as he entered the white-tiled hospital room. He looked at the direction of the voice and smiled towards it. "I'm glad you like it," he slowly muttered. He embraced the owner of the voice and was welcomed with the same gesture. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. The person sitting on the bed grinned and told him everything he wanted to know. "If I wasn't confine in this room, I would have seen you perform in front of a thousand of audiences tonight. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do so," the gentle voice spoke up. "It's all right, Sakura. What matters most to me is that you'll get well and then we can do so many things together," he replied while holding her hands tightly. "Contradicting Intervention was indeed a beautiful piece," he added. Her green orbs sparkled with joy as she heard him complimenting on her work.

The two of them were childhood best friends. They entered the same school and were about to finish their high school years together and soon enough, they became lovers. They had planned their future together, which college they would go to and what company would they work with. All of those dreams were starting to become more of a fantasy as soon as he heard those horrifying five-worded sentence from her.

"I won't live long, Sasuke" he heard her saying that while they were quietly enjoying their meal together on the school's rooftop. He narrowed his eyes to indicate that he could not comprehend her statement. "I am hemophiliac," she announced.

The moment he was able to absorb the news, all he did was took her in his arms and slightly crying his heart out, desperately wishing that his mind was only tricking him. From that day on, she promised to him that they would spend her last moments with him and cherished them until the last days of her breath. After school, he would bring her favorite food and tell her how his day went and how he had managed to complete the piano songs she wrote for him. She would greet him with stories of what kinds of people she met in the hospital and how she managed to get the inspiration to her music because of him.

Everyday was the same routine for him. After he practiced his music, he would always go to the hospital and accompanied her the whole night, even when she was being treated by the doctor or during the hours of her surgery. He would often find scrabbles of musical notes on her bed and under her pillow as a sign that she as busy thinking of a new piece to let him play.

One night, she entered her room while he was completing his homework and kissed his temple. He looked up at her and raised and eyebrow. "How was the treatment today?" he asked her. She flashed him a smile and took out a few pieces of papers. "While I was in the treatment room, I managed to complete this song. You have to play it for me!" she told him eagerly. He took the papers from her and stared at it. "Are you sure about this? I don't know if I could play it that well," he replied to her. Sasuke was given another mesmerizing smile of hers as a sign that she had her utmost faith in him. The only smile he would never dare to erase from his mind. "Now go and practice it!" she said enthusiastically.

"I'll be back," he told her and took her lips to his, kissing her like there will be no tomorrow for her.

With a heavy heart, Sasuke left the room and went to the nearby music store to play out the notes that Sakura had lay out for him. He looked thoroughly and began pressing on the keyboards. As minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days, he managed to complete the piece. He exhaled deeply and took out his phone to call the girl whom he loved dearly. He told her to lend her ears to him as he dedicated the piece to her while she was resting on her hospital bed. "It's perfect, Sasuke" she complimented and thanked him. "I'll be there soon," he told her and rushed out of the store.

Barely half an hour later, the maiden took her last breath leaving a heavily panting man calling out for her numerously as he gripped her shoulders tightly.

The last thing he had on his mind was, _"I can't play my music without you." _

~END~


End file.
